Ed, Edd, n Eddy the next gen: a pinch to grow a ed
by fire dragon 2000
Summary: Eddy is tired of being picked on for his size, so he hires Slippy Toad to make him taller.Bad move...
1. The problem with Eddy

Chapter 1

**The problem with Eddy **

At the beggining of the day, Eddy was preparing for the morning.

He had to jump to see the mirror as he changed into his day clothes.

His heart was all a flutter that time. He soon tried to pop in a record but the chair he was on, which made him reach the cassete, slipped and the record broke as it fell.

"You're firewood." Eddy said to the casette.

He soon checked his height with a marker but was humilitated by his actual height. He soon counted part of his long hairs as height and he now felt proud of himself.

He soon went outside when the trouble happened.

Sarah and Jimmy passed by with their dolls and Sarah said "Hey Eddy. We need a dolly. Want to be our doll. He he."

Eddy was soon confronted by Kevin and Nazz.

"Hey squirt! Where are the tall dorks? Hah Hah!" Kevin said.

Eddy walked away to Rolf, who was shooting hoops.

"Hey Rolf!" Eddy said when he got to him. "Quick, pass the ball Rolf! Pass it!"

"You are too little Eddy so I(?)might squeeze you!" Rolf retorted before walking off.

"Yeah right." Eddy said before he walked off.

Eddy soon found Lucario, a married teen aura Pokemon that was quite kind to others.

"Hey Luke! Did you know that everyone doesn't know I might evolve like you?" he said, trying to get a raise out of him.

"You arn't a Pokemon. Go somewhere else. I need to focus my Aura."

"Aura, shmora." Eddy said before walking off, stung by Lucario's words.

Ed and Edd were enjoying the swings that time.

Edd jumped off safely, but Ed got afraid when he jumped and he held on to the swing. His legs buried under the earth when they hit the ground. He was content.

"You call that a jump?" Eddy soon said.

"Eddy!" Ed said, joyfully.

"Let the pro demenstrate." But when Eddy got on the swing, he jumped all the way to the sky and landed without a stratch. An amazing feat! Even Ganondorf nearby chuckled in the background, but he still hated the Eds for TPing his castle earlier.

"Way to go Eddy! You broke another record!" Edd said as he pulled out a book of records.

"Chin ups anybody?" Eddy asked.

"Me first!" responded Ed.


	2. shorty

Chapter 2

**Shorty **

Ed soon raced to the monkey bars and got on them along with Edd.

Eddy coudn't reach them.

"Come on Eddy." Edd beckoned.

The 2 got off and Ed decided to help Eddy up but he was reluctent. "Hey! I don't need your help Ed!"

Eddy was soon on the handle bars but Ed started to tickle him. "Oh yes you do!" Ed said.

"Stop it!" Eddy said but Edd soon joined the fray of tickeling. "A little boost for Eddy." he said.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" but the 2 would not stop.

Eddy soon fell off when he lost grip. "You're too little Eddy." Ed said when Eddy hit the ground very hard.

"I'm not LITTLE!" Eddy screamed when he pounced on Ed and pulled his shirt.

"Alot of importent people are short and stature." Edd said to calm Eddy down but it was no help. "I'm not SHORT!"

Eddy soon walked off with the Eds on his heels. Eddy soon pointed out "We're the same height. So get over it. I'm. Not. SHORT."

"But we like you short." Ed said, for he liked Eddy the way he was.

That didn't help and Eddy tried to push Ed away but he couldn't.

"You think you're so tall..." Eddy soon walked off nearby Ganondorf's venus flytrap garden.

When he got there, he started tearing the garden apart while muttering "I'm not short. I'm just fine. I'm perfect."

"Hi little Eddy." a famillier voice said.

It was the Kanker sisters and beside them was an angry Ganondorf. "GET OUT OF MY GARDEN! YOU 3 ALSO!" Ganondorf shouted before walking off.

The kankers were stunned by his words but recovered.

"He's so cute." May said when Lee tried to kiss Eddy.(This is a kids...show. Right?)

"Look at that baby face." they both said.

"I'm not little! GOT IT?" Eddy stated before he tried to walk off but May stopped him.

"Not so fast pipsquek" she said but Eddy soon ran into Marie who said "Hold it stubby!"

He soon ran into Lee and she said "Where are you going little chip?" "LETS KISS HIM!" they said in union.

Eddy soon ran for the hills not because of the Kankers, but Ganondorf's punch, which sent the trio flying.


	3. making Eddy tall

Chapter 3

**Making Eddy tall **

Ed and Edd were looking for Eddy after Ganondorf punched into a mass of mountains.

"Eddy? Eddy? Oh Eddy?"

Eddy was sulking in a nearby area, but when he noticed the others he ran to his house, now struggeling with wrath, pride, and sadness.

The 2 were now at Eddy's doorstep. "Eddy?" Ed said.

"No tall people alowed." Eddy replied.

"We want to help you be tall." Ed said. Eddy soon had his spirits up.

"Eddy?" Edd said when there was no answer.

Eddy soon got out. "Really?" he asked.

A few moments later, Eddy was being stretched by Ed and a tree that he was tied to. It was like medival torture!

"Eddy looks tall right now!" Ed said as Edd caculated the height.

"Ed!" screamed Sarah. "What are you doing?"

"Making Eddy tall. Hey nice dolls!" responded Ed when he let go, sending Eddy into a collision with the tree.

"I'm telling mon." Sarah said in a blank tone, because she didn't really mean it. "C'mon Jimmy."

"Lets try plan B!" Ed said.

Eddy was soon about to be fed with a inflator they use with rafts(mabye?).

"Plan B." said Ed. "Say ahhh. Wider."

He soon shoved it down Eddy's throat. Eddy pulled the switch(wich dangled out of his mouth.), and inflated.

"Well he's more wider than taller." Edd said.

Ed soon tried to stiffen Eddy but that sent him flying when the object inside him popped, catapulting him into a branch and landing on the ground hard.

"How about plan C!" Ed said.

A few moments later.

"So you're name is Bulbasaur. Age 9. Gender: female." Edd asked a small reptillian, Dicynodont like creature that had a large bulb on it's back.

"Yes mister!" Bulbasaur said in a little girl like tone.

Bulbasaur, a seed pokemon, was going to use her whip like vines to stretch Eddy while getting high nutrients from the sun.

The clouds blocked the sun and she lost her strengh. Eddy was soon catapulted into Ed.

"Here's your reward." Edd said when he gave Bulbasaur some candy. "I made some plans. To my garage!"

At Edd's garage, Edd discovered the plans were ruined by Ed.

"ED!"

"Sorry."

Just then as faith was lost, a mysterious person came in.

"Copy that everyone! This is Slippy!"

Oh crap...


	4. Slippy toad's plan

Chapter 4

**Slippy Toad's plan **

Sigh. Yes I had to include that P.A.B.

"So what can you do?" Eddy asked. He was soon waiting outside as Slippy went to work.

Eddy was getting impatient and tried lifing the garage door to see. He then tried to see through a high window. Didn't work.

The garage door soon opened a little bit but Ed pushed Eddy out while saying "It's not done yet Eddy."

Soon Slippy said "Okay Ed, they're ready!"

"I hope this works." Edd said.

Ed soon let Eddy in after the long wait.

"So?" Eddy asked.

"Behold!" Slippy began. "Walking braces!"

The "walking braces" were basiclly cowboy shoes attached to springs.

"You will become a giant among everyone else." Slippy said.

"Do I look like a clown?" Eddy said in digust. "HEY!"

Ed tried to put the shoes on for Eddy. "C'mon Eddy! Try them on."

Eddy tried to wiggle himself free. "Put me down! I don't want to wear your stupid boots!"

Slippy soon said "But Eddy! They'll make you taller."

Eddy soon stopped. "Taller?" With that he put them on, but soon he was given a remote control.

"One press of this activates-" Slippy's speach was cut short when Eddy put them on without hesitation and he pushed the button. Nothing.

"Nice boot mister frog in thro-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eddy was soon growing taller due to the springs. Eddy was soon brought back to the surface.

"Careful Eddy. That button is extremely sensitive." Slippy warned.

"Yah, yah. Whatever." Eddy soon started to press it gently and with each step, he grew taller.

"YAH! Thanks for the help Toad. C'mon boys!"

The 3 went out but Slippy soon found Fox, leader of Starfox, staring at him with a blaster.

"Hey FOX, FOX, FO-" BLAST! Slippy was finnally killed! HOORAY!


	5. Big Eddy

Chapter 5

**Big Eddy **

Eddy soon decided to get even on the kids. His first target: Kevin.

Kevin and Nazz were jammin on a beatbox when suddenly Eddy came.

"Hey Nazz!"

"Eddy you're looking tall today."

"Tall? I like the sound of that!"

Kevin soon barged in.

"What are those supposed to be?" Kevin asked when he saw the spring shoes.

"Just the latest footwear. Check it out!" and with that one of Eddy's spring shoes pounded Kevins head to the ground.

Eddy couldn't help but laugh.

Rolf was next and he was just shooting hoops and thats when Eddy caught the ball.

"5 in a row!" Rolf proclaimed.

"Bet you can't do that again with me catching it." Eddy said.

"We shall see small fry."

Soon Rolf tried again for the 6th time but Eddys' spring shoes made Eddy catch the ball with ease.

"See?" Eddy soon shoved the ball down Rolf's throat.

The next target was Lucario. Lucario was in his house on Onett when Eddy lifted the roof.

"ACKK! Eddy! Me and Zelda are fileing taxes!"

"Hey there Luke! Who's the shorty now?"

Zelda soon fainted. "GET OUT!" Lucario shouted.

"Jerk." Eddy said.

Eddy got back to the Cul-de-sac, full of pride.

"I like being tall. Mabye now I'll get some respect around here."

"Well if it isn't mister tatertot." a familler voice said. It was the KANKER SISTERS!1!

"Stand back boys." Eddy said. He soon made himself taller in front of the sisters.

"Are YOU talking to me?" Eddy said in such pride.

The Kankers only chuckled. "Whats this?" Lee soon snatched the remote from Eddy.

"HEY!"

"Lets see what this can do!"


	6. Endings and a fall

Chapter 6

**Endings and a fall **

Lee soon pushed the button and that made Eddy go back to normal height.

Lee soon started to press on the button that made Eddy go way too high.

"Oh dear. Slippy told me they arn't meant to go that high."

Eddy was soon brought back to the earth.

When he took a step, on of the springs hit a fence. Then it hit Ed through it. It happened twice.

The spring soon hit Eddy, knocking him upside down. His springs were now holding him upside down.

He regained posture but then he was be slammed on the ground back and forth and back and forth.

The Kankers soon didn't want to share the remote and due to all the activity, the remote broke.

That sended Eddy to such a height that when he got down, he was 5 feet under the earths crust.

Ed soon looked over Eddys crater. "Cool. Hi Eddy!"

He soon fell in and Edd soon came. "Ed?"

Soon Eddy went back up, taking Ed and Edd with him.

Now they were in SPACE! Eddy tried to keep balance. But Edd swore he saw a face like...Giygas.

Meanwhile back at Earth, Ganondorf came by and he kicked the springs, shattering them. "Timber!" he shouted.

The Eds were soon hurtiling twoards Earth.

Sarah and Jimmy were with their dolls but when they saw what was falling, they ran off to avoid damage. They left behind a useless stroller they didn't want.

"NO! NOT LIKE THIS! NOT LIKE THIS!" Eddy's words fell upon deaf ears.

Ed and Edd landed hard but Eddy landed safely in the stroller, small enough to fit inside.

Ed and Edd soon noticed. "Ahhh. Cootie cootie coo." Ed said.

Eddy could do nothing. He was very angry but he coudn't do anything.

The 2 soon strolled Eddy away. "Hey you know Double D? He's got your eyes."

**The End**


End file.
